1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamps for fastening tubes to brackets, and in particular to a snap-on clamp for fastening a tube to an angle bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a clamp for attaching a tube, such as a plumbing pipe, to a metal bracket. Preferably, these clamps are “snap-on” or “clip-on” type clamps which do not need screws or other fasteners to mount them on the bracket. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,488 discloses a clip-on pipe hanging clamp for attaching a pipe to a flat metal bracket such as a HYCO strap. The clamp includes a split cylindrical clamp portion, a rectangular mounting platform and an arm that extends from the clamp portion. The platform has a centrally located peg which is inserted into a selected hole in the strap. The platform is then twisted on the strap to engage L-shaped flanges on opposite corners of the platform with opposite side edges of the strap. The arm is then pushed up over the strap to engage a hook member on the outer end of the arm with a strap edge. The resulting spring force urges the hook member downwardly to cinch the pipe inside the clamp portion and anchor the clamp and pipe relative to the strap.
Angle brackets, such as right angle brackets having a pair of longitudinal bracket flanges oriented at 90 degrees to each other, are often used to support plumbing pipes and other tubes. These angle brackets have the advantage of being substantially more rigid than flat brackets and allow tubes to be mounted in two planes instead of just one. Tubes are generally attached to angle brackets using screw-on clamps or fittings such as drop ear elbows. Previous clip-on or snap-on clamps, such as the clamp disclosed by the '488 patent, cannot be used on an angle bracket. What is needed is a snap-on or clip on type clamp which can be used to attach a tube to an angle bracket such as a right angle bracket.